Personal one shots
by Fandomarmy
Summary: Your adventures with the Doctor. Just give me your name, which Doctor and description of your one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is what I'm going to do. You send me your name, which doctor you want to be with and one word about the one shot

example: Emma, Eleven, Love

do you get the idea. So send me review and I'll write them but be warned they may take awhile.


	2. Renee

Chapter 1: Renee

When he told her it would be a short pit stop this was not what she imagined. All Renee thought he was doing was just showing her what his TARDIS could do.

But then again, through the few weeks she knew him, the Doctor lies.

So here they were running away from some pepper pots that the Doctor apparently despised, Renee was still to find out why. Once they rounded a corner he stopped, "Ok remind me not to where these kind of shoes ever again." Renee said pointing to her shoes.

He looked around the corner, "See this is why I wear these." He stuck out his converse wearing shoes, "So I can run without hurting my feet. And I like these feet, I want to keep them."

Renee looked at him and pushed him playfully, "What are those things?" She asked looking around the corner with him.

"Daleks," he spat, "My oldest enemy. It kills everything that isn't Dalek." Renee nodded slowly, "If anything it looks like a pepper pot."

He chuckled, tugging at his ear, "Never thought about that. Renee I like you."

"Exterminate." They both heard from a distance.

"Ok, time for more running." He said before taking her hand and sprinting off.

Lets just say later Renee had plenty of blisters to rest that night.

A/N: So how was it? More reviews would be nice.


	3. Sarah

Chapter 2: Sarah(10

"There Raxacoricofallapatorious, 10,000 words. I win." The Doctor shouted, Himself and Sarah were playing scrabble.

Sarah shook her head, "No! You can't use an alien word. That's cheating." She laughed.

He looked at her, "But following the rules is boring. That's why I never read the handbook to my TARDIS." He popped a cracker into his mouth.

Sarah sighed then took her turn, she played Doctor over the first o in his word. The Doctor looked up at her and smiled, "Well played." She smiled and ate a cracker.

"Doctor?" She asked as he was about to take his turn, "Mm?" He looked up.

"You're spelling Dalek wrong." Then he began his speech about how it wasn't wrong.

Lets just say the scrabble board is now somewhere in a supernova.

A/N: Yeah it's short but I have writers block.


	4. Katie

Chapter 3: Katie(10)

He had to be amazing didn't he?

At the start, Katie thought he was mad, travelling around space and time in a blue box but after awhile she saw a new side to him.

A hero. Every time they'd go to a planet or to some part in history he would end up saving the day. And every time he did Katie would love him more and more.

But I guess that's how it works? He shows you these planets, that shouldn't exist and then he just strides right in and saves it with only a screwdriver.

How could you not love him? He was fond of touch, the odd brush of the hair, the touch of the neck, holding hands. But she couldn't say it, if he didn't like her would she have to leave? Or worse would he want her to leave?

So everyday, while he is being his beautiful self. She left looking at him and always wondering. Little did she know he was left thinking the same thing.


	5. Chloe

Chapter 4: Chloe(10)

"One trip that's all you're getting." He warned Chloe. After he had saved her she asked to come with him.

"Ok totally." She nodded. When she opened the door she was met by a beach, "Chloe, this is Oriea planet of the beaches." She squealed then hugged him.

"We are so going swimming." She told him, grabbing his hand she led him to the water.

"No way I am not getting wet. Janice Joplin gave me this coat I intend to keep this safe." He said tugging at his coat.

Chloe, now quite drenched walked up to him, "Not while I'm here." She said then flung him into the water.

He yelped at the freezing water, "Oh you are dead." He said before he chased her around the beach. He finally picked her up and threw her into the water, Chloe screamed but retaliated by splashing him.

And from then on the Doctor made sure to stay away from beaches.

a/n: I'm gonna be gone next week so sorry if I haven't done yours yet.


	6. Casey

Chapter 5: Casey(11)

It was official, he was in love. With his companion.

Casey, the girl with twice the heart and half the patience. She would bound into an adventure one minute and come out feeling all the better the next. That made his hearts swell.

And when she'd see a person needing help she would always make them feel better, whether they were good or bad.

One day he decided to call her out on it, "Casey?" She looked over at him.

"I was wondering if you...want to see Troy. Ancient Troy, love a good ancient city. Ever heard of Helen of Troy? The greatest love story besides Beauty and the Beast-" he stopped as she touched his hand.

"Yes. I'd like that." She said gently and kissed his cheek.

Casey, the girl with twice the heart and half the patience made the mad man with a box finally not feel alone.

A/N: Im back guys! So expect a lot of these. My other story will continue but I have writers block on that so sorry about that.


	7. Dali

Chapter 6: Dali(11)

A/N: I'm so sorry but I'm assuming you're a girl of not tell me and I can change it. Also I don't have ADD nor does anyone in my family so if I get this completely wrong do tell me.

It's not her fault she's got ADD.

Sometimes while they were stuck for ideas she would space out and he would get frustrated but she couldn't help it.

He wouldn't yell, he wouldn't get mad, just frustrated. Like every other person in her life. It was only a matter of time before he wanted her to leave.

So here she was in the library, doing nothing. A soft knock made her look back, "Hello Dali." The Doctor said.

"Hi." She said quietly putting down her book. She bit the inside of her lip slightly.

He walked in, "About last time-" Dali groaned slightly before burying her head in her hands, "Dali, we need to talk about this."

"No, Doctor there is nothing to talk about! I've got ADD, I deal with it and so should you." Her attention was brought to her fingers as she twiddled them.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Ok. I'll deal with it. I swear." He got up and left Dali to her sorrows.


	8. Vanessa

Chapter 7: Vanessa(11)

Their relationship was strong, both knew that.

Vanessa met the Doctor in his darkest moments. He had lost his two best friends and was wallowing in his own guilt. She quickly put him in his place and was soon the next in the blue box.

Sometimes they would fight but it would work out. Fixed points in time were rough but the Doctor had said, "We don't walk away."

He couldn't ask for a better companion, she was feisty, full of fun and never missed a beat. Whenever they would face the Daleks or Cybermen she would have taken them full force.

If you asked them to describe their relationship in two word both would say, "Absolutely perfect."


	9. AN

I'm sorry but I think I need to take a break because I'm getting backed up on these one shots, so please could you hold off on your reviews until I tell you?


End file.
